


Выходя из замка на дружескую вечеринку, не забудьте аптечку

by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Драббломини от G до T [7]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Ratings: G, Saratov challenge, Slice of Life, gintama - Freeform, чепупела
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020
Summary: То, что уже случалось сто восемьдесят раз - случится и сто восемьдесят первый
Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Драббломини от G до T [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851262
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020





	Выходя из замка на дружескую вечеринку, не забудьте аптечку

Лёгкий вечерний морозец, непривычный для этого времени года, подкрасил листья бледным инеем: серым в вечерней полутьме.

Тунц! — бамбуковый стебель, переполненный водой, стукнул о камень, опустошаясь, чтобы снова подняться под кристальный водопад за новой порцией.

Красиво: хоть поездка в дальнюю северную резиденцию и была политическим обязательством, но все равно в такие моменты, когда удавалось побыть вдвоём с сестрой, наслаждаясь чудесным видом, — на душе становилось чуточку спокойнее.

— Здесь так свежо, братик, что мне прям очень захотелось отметить со своими друзьями Рождество по возвращении домой!

В руки мягко опустили кружку с дурно пахнущим подобием зелёного чая. Но как настоящий стойкий сёгун, Шигешиге потянул носом этот запах, чтобы отложить его в память к таким же уютным и спокойным семейным вечерам.

— Соё, но сейчас же июль.

Принцесса плюхнулась рядом, обиженно надув губы, что могла позволить себе только при нём.

— Ну брати-и-ик! В дальних провинциях так не хватает чего-то знакомого и привычного!

Шигешиге улыбнулся в кружку:

— Тебе совсем необязательно было ехать со мной.

Принцесса смерила его удивлённым взглядом.

— Как я могла отпустить тебя одного?

В морозце вокруг тёплый и уютный, хоть и совершенно отвратительный запах чая Соё действительно настраивал на какой-то праздничный лад. Да и как тут отказать любимой сестрёнке? Если собираешься сделать счастливыми всех жителей страны, то начинать нужно с тех, кто рядом. С тех, кто так искренне и чисто любит тебя, что, конечно, обращать внимание на такие условности, как время года, — было бы совершенно бессмысленно.

Шигешиге опустил руку на макушку сестры:

— Хорошо, я попрошу Катакурико обо всём позаботиться.

Обнимашки Соё — ещё теплее и уютнее, чем её тёплый и уютный отвратительный чай.

— Спасибо, братик. Я люблю тебя.

*

Яркое утреннее солнце озорно отблёскивало на лоснящейся потом волосатой заднице Кондо, когда он зачитывал анонс предстоящих в Шинсенгуми мероприятий, приуроченных к Рождеству.

— По приказу Мацудайры всё должно выглядеть максимально празднично, ярко и дружелюбно. Уютные семейные посиделки в кругу Шинсенгуми: наряженная ёлка, Санта с подарками, вкусный ужин и конкурсы. Вопросы, предложения, пожелания?

Разморенный жарой комар не смог не соблазниться призывно блестящей ягодичкой и спикировал на неё, приковав к ней и взгляды всех Шинсенгуми.

— У меня есть, — только что смачно дремавший Сого лопнул огромный розовый пузырь жвачки, залепив себе часть лица, которая не была скрыта маской для сна, так что остаток фразы практически невозможно было разобрать. — Почему мы отмечаем Рождество в июле?

Кондо прихлопнул рукой комара, рассыпая вокруг искрящиеся капельки пота — и кто-то из новеньких в задних рядах громко сглотнул, чтобы его не вырвало прямо посреди построения.

— Приказ сверху, ничего не поделать. Кто-то из верхушки очень уж захотел праздника — значит будет праздник.

Сого стянул маску, которая прилипла к жвачке и та длинными резиновыми соплями растянулась на всю длину его рук.

— А кто оплачивает ужин?

В момент расплавленная жарой жвачка наконец отлипла от его лица и вместе с маской потекла омерзительным розовым желе на песок под пристальным взглядом медленно закипающего Хиджикаты.

— Мацудайра оплачивает, видимо, это действительно очень важные персоны!

Глаза Сого вмиг загорелись интересом.

— Тогда я не против. И даже вызываюсь отвечать за ужин.

— Отлично, Сого! — радостно хлопнул в ладоши Кондо. — Осталось выбрать того, кто будет отвечать за конкурсы, Санту и ёлку.

— Я знаю практикующих в это время года Сант, — вытянул руку Ямазаки. — Уверен, что они согласятся — им всё время нужны деньги.

— Тогда я могу придумать конкурсы, — блеснул потной лысиной Харада.

— А я попрошу лесничих семьи срубить самую крутую ёлку! — пропищал Тэцуноске, не преминув вклиниться, наверняка только для того, чтобы заработать дополнительных очков.

Кондо от такого единодушия своих Шинсенгуми схватился за сердечко, трепещущее под потной волосатой сисечкой.

— Вот и порешили. Вы молодцы, ребята, я вами бесконечно горжусь, — он пустил скупую мужскую слезу, которая мигом высохла, но не от палящего солнца, а от подгорающего рядом замкома.

Хиджиката на манер дракона выпустил через нос дым от сигареты, которую сжевал за время этого наркоманского распределения ролей практически полностью.

— Минуточку, Кондо-сан! Вы уверены в своём решении? Разве можно доверять этим идиотам такие важные задания, даже не узнав кто именно приедет к нам на праздник? Если что-то пойдёт не так, то мы можем все лишиться голов!

Кондо ободряюще хлопнул своего не в меру истеричного сегодня замкома по плечу, оставив на форме того мокрый след от ладошки.

— Всё будет в порядке, Тоши! Я готов доверить жизнь любому из своих людей, тем более, знаю, что ты всегда приглядишь за ними! Ладно, у Отаэ-сан как раз заканчивается рабочее время, так что я пойду встречу её, а вы пока займитесь остальным, — он бодро пошагал в сторону ворот штаба, принимая по пути одежду от какого-то слишком рьяного новичка. — Не забудьте, — помахал он назад. — Праздник сегодня вечером.

— Сегодня??? — вопль Хиджикаты потонул в стрёкоте одуревших от летней жары цикад.

*

Катакурико был не просто верным подданным — он был членом семьи. Родным, честным, понимающим. Тем, на кого можно было всегда положиться. И сейчас, посреди лета, когда карета остановилась напротив мерцающих праздничными огнями ворот, сомнений в том, что всё пройдёт замечательно, абсолютно не было.

— Ой, а это там не Отае-сан? — пробасил Катакурико, исчезая во тьме, — пойду поздороваюсь.

— Ой, а это там не Кагура-чан, — отголоски звонкого голоса Соё тоже растворились в темноте за долю секунды.

Шигешиге, вопреки приличиям, совершенно внезапно разнервничался — в большой дружеской компании он отмечал Рождество впервые: чёрт с ним, что посреди лета. Катакурико испарился, Соё испарилась (но благо за ней всегда приглядывали Онибаван и переживать не стоило) — зато вокруг была чудесная праздничная атмосфера: развешенные вдоль забора огни словно манили пойти по ним куда-то в ночную темноту.

— Ха-ха, — Шигешиге украдкой напыщенно огляделся по сторонам, и, убедившись, что все Онивабан ускакали караулить сестру, лёгкой рысцой направился навстречу рождественским приключениям.

Пробирание вслед за светящимися огоньками все больше и больше настраивало на торжественный лад: праздник действительно ощущался в воздухе, хоть и по-летнему душном и затхлом. Пот и страдания: Шигешиге потянул носом, словно сейчас перед глазами видя эти отжимания и бег до изнеможения доблестной полиции. Какие же они молодцы — защищают мирных жителей там, куда не может дотянуться рука самого сёгуна.

Огоньки вывели его на центральную площадку, посередине которой возвышалась поистине королевская ёлка: огромная и восхитительно пушистая. И она словно увеличивалась на глазах, приближалась под нервные крики кого-то из полицейских.

Погребённый под ёлкой, благородный сёгун Шигешиге впервые на сегодняшнем празднике почувствовал себя не совсем в своей тарелке.

*

— Тэцу, мать твою, я сказал привязывай ёлку крепче! — орал Хиджиката, чуть не подавившись очередной сигаретой. — На кой чёрт ты припёр такое слоновое дерево, что, нормального размера не было?

— Синдром гиперкомпенсации, — подвякнул сбоку Сого. — Большая ёлка компенсирует тот факт, что у него маленький…

— Я знаю что такое синдром гиперкомпенсации!

— Но ведь чем больше, тем лучше, — попытался отмазаться Тецуноске.

— Согласен, чем больше ёлка — тем она элитнее, — вставил свои пять копеек непонятно откуда взявшийся Сасаки-старший.

Хиджиката со злостью выплюнул безнадёжно испорченную сигарету, покосившись на незваного гостя.

— А Мимаваригуми что здесь забыли?

— Тецуноске сказал, что сегодня Рождественская вечеринка для друзей — как мы могли не прийти. Кстати, мой новый друг по переписке тоже должен быть где-то здесь, вы случайно не видели космического пирата? Пойду его поищу. Из-под ёлки, кстати, торчат чьи-то ноги.

Командующий Мимаваригуми исчез так же внезапно, как и появился, а его младший брат под истеричное кудахтанье Хиджикаты и незаинтересованный храп Сого, побежал вытаскивать из-под дерева несчастного.

— Эй, вы в порядке…?

Растрепавшееся маге придавало еще больше антуража бедняге, чья половина лица быстро наливалась синюшным следом от дерева. Он попытался открыть затёкшие глаза и прохрипел:

— Великий сёгун…

— Ба, да это же Сё-кун! — перебил Кондо, хлопая его по плечу. — Давно тебя видно не было, дружище! Молодец, что заглянул к нам на вечеринку. — Он помог подняться избитому праздничным деревом товарищу, отряхивая его от еловых иголок. — Пойдём, я тебе тут всё покажу, как раз начинаются конкурсы.

Поддерживая под руку, Кондо повёл его вокруг здания штаба Шинсенгуми, обратно к воротам.

Соё уже была там — но судя по грустному сочувствующему взгляду, которым она скользнула по его лицу — брата она тоже не узнала. Ну что ж — так даже лучше, сегодня великий сёгун Шигешиге будет просто Сё-куном и насладится этим праздничным дружеским вечером как простолюдин.

— Итак, начинаем наши праздничные конкурсы, — зазывно проорал Харада, пуская вокруг солнечных зайчиков своей отполированной лысиной. — Вот у нас уже и команды организовались!

Он широким жестом обвёл импровизированные команды: Сё-кун с Кондо и подоспевшими Сого и Хиджикатой, стайка Шинсенгуми с голыми торсами, чтобы отличаться от них, Соё с тремя Сантами-Йородзуей и Садахару в костюме оленя; командующий Мимаваригуми — с космическим пиратом, пончиковой маньячкой и Мадао.

— Для первого конкурса нам понадобится по капитану от каждой команды!

Кондо самопровозглашённо вышел вперёд вместе с Кагурой, Ямадзаки и Мадао (так как Сасаки с космическим капитаной КацУрой никак не могли разрулить, кто из них важнее).

— Первый конкурс специально для капитанов — борьба…

— Есть, сер! — Кагура, подскочив к Кондо, мощным пинком отправила его на другую сторону штаба.

— …на руках… — Ямадзаки проследовал за начальством от мощного апперкота. — Армрестлинг в общем! За столом! Стооооп, — Харада вылез на линию огня под поднятый Кагурой стол, расставил руки в призыве успокоиться и дослушать.

Ему повезло: Кагура стол опустила, смиренно ожидая окончания таких длинных правил конкурса для капитанов.

В общем-то ничего неожиданного: это действительно был обычный армрестлинг. Так как осталось всего два капитана — даже того стола, что держала Кагура хватало для соревнования.

Кагура и Мадао уселись на стулья друг напротив друга и сцепили руки, в ожидании старта.

— Напомните, что конкретно нужно делать? — загробным голосом уточнил Хасегава.

— Просто давить на руку противника.

— Понятно. Просто давить.

Харада отсчитал стандартные три-два-один-давите.

— Хацу сказала, что хочет детей. Какие дети, когда я еле свожу концы с концами? Да и мне уже сорокет, и сама Хацу немолодая. А вдруг осложнения? Понятное дело, что европейская эмансипация и все дела топают на наш уютный восток и все привыкли становиться мамашками уже после сорока, но я-то не из Европы! Если дети, то это надо было лет в двадцать пять. Тогда я как раз был подающим надежды кадетом…

— Брейк! — перебил его Харада. Напряжённую тишину вокруг наполнил смачный храп давно уснувшей Кагуры. — Победа за командой Элитных Космических Пиратов-бомжей!

Сасаки и Космический Пират Кацура хлопнули в ладоши, отмечая безопелляционную победу.

— Второй конкурс начинается прямо сейчас, — ударил в непонятно откуда взявшийся гонг Харада. — Срочно нужно собраться заместителям командующих!

Заместители тоже организовались быстро: Хиджиката (по обязательствам собственной должности), Сайто Шимару от команды Шинсенгуми, Космический пират КацУра, окончательно разгромивший в джан-кен-по своего соперника, и Гинтоки в костюме Санты.

— Раз Гин-сан участвует, я тоже буду! — от новой сборной команды девчонок выступила Са-чан.

Са-чан, Имаи Нобуме (Сасаки грустно прослезился в сгиб локтя от такого удара в спину от собственной помощницы), Отаэ, Цукуё, Кьюбей — просто набор монстров.

— Дисквалификация, — встрял Сого. — Нельзя добавлять команды в середине игры.

— Нам можно, — огрызнулась Нобуме. — Вы, мужчины, слишком много себе позволяете, пора сбить с вас спесь и уничтожить.

— Ну-ну, Нобуме-сан, — Отаэ положила руку ей на плечо, — это же дружеское соревнование, мы никого не собираемся уничтожать. Разве что нечестного судью, если он правда считает, что мы не можем участвовать.

Харада нервно сглотнул под уничтожающими взглядами девушек — не то, чтобы у него был выбор.

— Команда номер пять допущена до соревнований, давайте уже начнем следующий конкурс.

Он махнул рукой куда-то за кулисы, и помощники выкатили на центр площадки пять огромных полен (видимо наспех отпиленных от несчастной ёлки).

— Фигурная вырезка по дереву: вы можете пользоваться любыми инструментами из представленных. Тема — свободная. Рейтинг — ниже Р, чтобы нас самих не сняли с конкурса. У вас полчаса.

— А я думал будет что-то неприличное, раз мы оба участвуем, — Гинтоки украдкой погладил Кацуру по заднице, чуть раньше времени перед конкурсом не лишившись руки.

Инструменты почему-то никто брать не стал, предпочтя использовать для вырезки личное оружие (а его на пятерых участников было как-то уж слишком много, хорошо конкурс был не сражением).

Вдохновение штука стандартная, так что у Гинтоки снова вышла Циклонная Нео Армстронг Реактивная Генераторная пушка, у Космического пирата КацУры — страшная утка, у Са-чан — еще более страшный, но, к сожалению, узнаваемый Гинтоки с прикрытыми причиндалами фиговым листком, у Хиджикаты тюбик майонеза, а Сайто просто мелко нашинковал своё полено, сообразив своеобразный перформанс.

Судья с серьёзным видом прошёл мимо всех статуй, совершенно не впечатлённый.

— Победила команда Шинсенгуми, — под дружное «фууу» и улюлюканье вынес он вердикт. — Не спорьте, всё остальное мы уже сто раз видели в предыдущих сериях, а перформанс — свежо и модно.

Пока он вещал, оскорблённый до глубины души Хиджиката поджёг победившую его композицию, а поднявшийся ветер разнёс весело разгоревшиеся щепки по всему штабу.

— Тушите, срочно! — Заорал недальновидный лучший стратег Шинсенгуми, тут же вынеся из игры целую команду соперников — так как вся команда Шинсенгуми бросилась тушить штаб.

Напряжение от игры же тоже нарастало, дружеские конкурсы оказались какими-то не совсем дружескими: Са-чан рыдала навзрыд, обнимаясь с Циклонной Нео Армстронг Реактивной Генераторной пушкой, так как в суматохе с пожаром обронила где-то очки; Санта-Гинтоки с Космическим пиратом КацУрой свинтили куда-то то ли обжиматься, то ли просто поискать, чем поживиться.

— Спокойно, спокойно, — отбивался от напирающей женской команды несчастный судья. — Ладно, пусть будет два победителя. Ладно, пусть будет ничья, у нас же дружеское соревнование, пожалуйста успокойтесь. Давайте пойдём дальше, у меня еще много конкурсов.

Наконец-то и Сёгуну выдалась возможность поучаствовать в конкурсе с друзьями!

Это было очень-очень волнительно, но лица вокруг были более чем дружелюбные — лица его народа и любимая сестрёнка. Шигешиге привычно положил руку на сердце, радуясь тому, как прекрасна его страна, как прекрасны его подданные, какая замечательная была идея с Рождественской вечеринкой.

Место на руке, куда вонзился кунай, несколько саднило и чесалось, так что, не дождавшись, пока проштрафившийся подданный его вытащит, Шигешиге всё-таки вытянул его сам, заливая своей кровищей всё пространство вокруг.

— Фальстарт, девчачья команда дисквалифицирована. Ладно, не дисквалифицирована, просто жёлтая карточка. Послушайте сначала правила! Третьим раундом у нас будет пиньята!

Он вывесил на тренировочные тренажёры по своеобразной пиньяте в виде то ли борца Джоишиши, то ли просто трупа, и раздал всем участникам по палке для битья.  
О, это было очень волнительно — Шигешиге редко удавалось поучаствовать в развлечениях такого класса, тем более с друзьями! Он с нетерпением ждал, пока помощники ведущего завяжут ему глаза, хоть жёсткая ткань повязки и достаточно болезненно давила на разукрашенное праздничным деревом лицо.

— Три-два-один, начали! — Скомандовал Харада, и воздух вокруг в момент наполнился жаждой крови, которую сложно было не заметить. Ещё несколько кунаев вонзились по всему телу великого сёгуна, хоть он и пытался выписать элегантное па, чтобы увернуться от них.

Он проглотил боль, как настоящий лидер страны, поднял палку для битья перед лицом, планируя приступить к игре, но ее тут же выбили у него из рук — что было странно, ведь у каждого было по своей пиньяте, разве нужно было бить чужие? Всё-таки правила простолюдинов слишком сложны для понимания — надо чаще играть в их игры.

Шигешиге наклонился, пытаясь нащупать палку, но кто-то наступил ему на уже и так кровящую руку, а потом еще и по рёбрам саданули. Оказывается, разбивание пиньяты только по телевизору выглядело как весёлое развлечение, в реальности же оказавшись скорее сражением, чем игрой. Пришлось задействовать все ресурсы организма, чтобы вспомнить всё, чему его учили в Онивабан: Шигешиге задвигался как ниндзя, осторожно, но быстро — всё-таки удалось нащупать палку, и он схватил ее, перекатившись на полтора метра вперёд к предполагаемой пиньяте, и нанёс ей решающий удар.

— Ай, — услышал он голосок сестрёнки.

— Соё! — Шигешиге попытался сорвать с себя маску, но шестое чувство заставило отпрыгнуть назад — и не зря, судя по всему Онивабан всё-таки выступили на защиту принцессы.

Когда он всё-таки маску сорвал, в глазах тут же потемнело от мощного удара по голове. Лязганье клинков вокруг говорило о том, что лучше лежать и не двигаться, чтобы не попасть под раздачу еще раз.

— Брейк! — Оповестил Харада, и сёгун поднялся на трясущиеся ноги, пытаясь проморгаться и сориентироваться в пространстве. Вокруг валялись потрошёные пиньяты и побитые участники. — Победила Соё-химе.

Соё радостно запрыгала, хлопая в ладоши, озорно блистая свежим фингалом, который, видимо, достался ей от нерадивого брата.

— Погодите, но это же не совсем честно, что принцесса использовала для победы Онивабан.

— Так же честно, как и ничья в предыдущем конкурсе, — отмахнулся Харада. — А вообще, хватит с меня, пожалуйста, давайте уже перейдём от конкурсов к праздничному ужину.

У халявщиков — коих здесь было немало — сразу загорелись глаза.

— Прошу к столу! — радостно возвестил Сого, указывая на дверь штаба.

— Ужин, урааа! — все дружно ломанулись внутрь, толкаясь и пихаясь.

Внутри было так же чудесно всё украшено, как и на улице: Шигешиге восторженно крутил по сторонам головой, в очередной раз радуясь, что его не узнали, и можно позволить себе немножко вольностей. Запах гари придавал всему даже особой пикантности, перемешиваясь с запахом вкуснейшего мяса.

Вопреки ожиданиям Шигешиге, им совсем не нужно было садиться за классические столики, а вся трапеза была организована в виде некого заморского фуршета: так что он воодушевлённо встал в импровизированную очередь из людей к столу, где толстый и красивый повар, накладывал всем еду.

Очередь в среде простолюдинов, судя по всему работала тоже не так, как он привык: нужно было не просто стоять, а распихивать всех локтями, чтобы пролезть к повару в числе первых. Люди пихались и кричали, один из огромных кусков жареного мяса даже упал на пол — но и на него сразу же налетели страждущие.

Замечательно! Даже банкет в среде простолюдинов был сражением!

Эти люди, сражающиеся с рождественским деревом, сражающиеся в дружеских играх, сражающиеся даже за еду — действительно заслуживают того, чтобы за них бороться. Шигешиге распрямил плечи, готовый прямо сейчас бежать обратно в замок, чтобы выбивать своим прекрасным подданным счастливое будущее.

Но поучаствовать в сражении плечом к плечу с друзьями — было важнее, даже не смотря на то, что лицо было разбито ёлкой, на макушке наливалась огромная шишка от игры в пиньяту, всё тело подтекало кровящими следами от чьих-то кунаев, рёбра потрескивали с каждым, даже осторожным, движением, а пальцы на руке распухли до размера сосисок, да и сам сёгун теперь чувствовал себя как чепупела в Саратове.

С аппетитом поедая огромный шмат мяса с помощью одних палочек и почему-то без гарнира и напитков, Шигешиге всё больше и больше проникался атмосферой праздника.

Вокруг было очень шумно: все орали и дрались, кровь и пот брызгали во все стороны, подкрашивая вечер ещё больше.

Замечательно!  
Даже не смотря на разбитое лицо и постоянно напоминающие о себе раны во всём теле. Даже не смотря на прилетевшее в голову полено. Даже не смотря на запах гари и сгоревшую почти до основания стену слева. Рождество в кругу друзей было действительно классным.

Часы пробили полночь, и все выбежали на улицу запускать фейерверки. Соседнее со штабом здание тоже загорелось, а потом ещё одно, и ещё.

Разглядывая взрывающиеся разноцветные огни в бесконечно звёздном небе, Шигешиге чувствовал себя просто чудесно.

Даже если у простолюдинов все праздники проходят как борьба, даже если они всё время словно на войне — когда они вот так вот собираются вместе, чтобы посмотреть на фейерверк, они выглядят как одна большая семья: счастливые и радостные, тёплые и светлые — все они горят в разы ярче, чем все небесные звёзды, больше, чем огни фейерверка.

Это те — за кого он продолжит сражаться, потому что обязан, потому что хочет.

Это те, кто заслуживает мирного неба над головой, которое он, великий сёгун Токугава Шигешиге, обязан им принести тем сражением, в котором может участвовать только он.

Шигешиге бросил довольную улыбку друзьям, и развернулся в сторону ворот: пора бы и честь знать, вон, Соё уже убежала вперёд вместе со своей подругой, которая, видимо, сегодня будет ночевать у них во дворце.

Замечательно, что у Соё есть друзья. Замечательно, что такие хорошие.

— Хэй-хэй, — дорогу перегородили два оставшихся Санты и пёс в костюме оленя. — Разве можно уходить с рождественской вечеринки без подарка?

Санта-Гинтоки порылся в огромном мешке, вытянув оттуда небольшой ярко упакованный свёрток.

— В следующий раз на таких вечеринках будь осторожнее.

Санты испарились, а Шигешиге осторожно разорвал блестящую упаковку, доставая из неё каску.

Сильные, верные, а, главное, заботливые подданные. Отличные друзья даже тем, кого, возможно, встречают первый раз в жизни.

Ночной воздух наполнен зноем, и внутри тоже очень-очень тепло от сегодняшнего вечера. Пусть Рождество и зимний праздник — но в него обязательно-обязательно должно быть тепло в душе точно так же, как тепло сейчас внутри Шигешиге.


End file.
